Silent dance of flowers
by A Drunk Canadian
Summary: A mute stallion has the urge to help everypony he possibly can. When he comes to Ponyville and agrees to help two Spa ponies, does he realize what he has gotten himself into?


**Hey Everypony. I know I have not updated my other stories in forever, but thats because I am too lazy and unmotivated to do so. Secondly, I am fairly confident that this is the only OCxSpa Pony pairing out there on Fanfiction so I hope I don't botch this up. Thirdly, enjoy and please leave a review with regards of what you think!**

* * *

Ragnor sighed and opened his eyes, letting the minuscule amount of sunlight streaming through the window to shaken the last vestiges of drowsiness from his sleep addled mind. Kicking the covers off of him, he hopped out of bed and stretched, letting out a silent groan as his joints popped from the slight manipulation. Mind still partially hazy, Ragnor trotted out his door and down the hallway towards the bathroom closing the door behind him as he entered. He reached for the knob and turned on the shower's hot water. With the water starting to heat up, Ragnor walked over towards the mirror and grimaced in preparation of the monstrosity that would greet him. He was not disappointed.

His Onyx black mane that ran halfway down his neck stood up rebelliously in all directions, any semblance of order having been erased by the night's sleep. Crimson red streaks slashed throughout his mane and tail, looking like bleeding ragged wounds. Icy steel eyes glared unyieldingly back at him, albeit sleepily. Snow white fur stood out as a stark contrast with his black and red mane and tail, filling a large body with personality. And on his flank, a golden heart outlined in red trim showed that he had a heart of gold with room for everypony, always helping anypony that needed help. All in all, it made for one interesting character.

'Hmm… at least I don't look like a rotting corpse this time.' Ragnor thought to himself with a quick grin.

With steam rising from the shower now, Ragnor quickly hopped in and stepped under the near-scalding water, sighing as he felt his tense muscles relax. He was a jack of all trades, normal at everything yet great at nothing, so this often led him to been tasked with physically taxing jobs and his muscles let him know this. However he was happy with the direction that life was taking him, even more so now that he had promised Rarity that he would help Aloe and Lotus, foreign twin sisters that came from a different part of Equestria. They were both beauticians, owners of a Spa in Ponyville that they had opened themselves. And Ragnor had said that he would help them with whatever they needed. He had yet to meet them, but he imagined that it would be a very interesting experience none-the-less.

'Can't stay for too long, I have to get to my job at the Spa!' With that thought in his mind, Ragnor rapidly washed his mane and tail with some shampoo and scrubbed his fur to get rid of any sweat and dirt that might have been present.

After a quick rinse to get all of the soap and shampoo out, he shut off the water, scrambled out of the shower and reached for the towel with all the grace of a newborn pegasi foal attempting to fly.

Drying himself off vigorously, Ragnor carelessly dropped the towel and clumsily attempted to brush his mane and tail, his eagerness to get too his new job hindering his efforts. A few minutes and several frustration induced growls later, Ragnor was at last representable to society, his mane and tail combed and shining in the light filtering in through the bathroom window. The sun was fully up in the horizon by now and the thought of a new day brought a small smile to Ragnor's lips.

'**Live for today and look for tomorrow'** is what his father had always said to him and Ragnor had lived by that motto for most of his life, always trying to find a positive aspect of life so that he could face the day with a warm smile and an open mind.

Ragnor was almost ready for the day however there were just two more things on his mental checklist to do. The first was simple enough, where he would have a simple breakfast consisting of an apple, water and a dandelion sandwich. Trotting down the stairs towards his kitchen, Ragnor glanced at the morning sky outside as he passed a window. The sun was slowly but steadily rising in the sky, the small bushes and leaves danced in a gentle summer's breeze and with the exception of a few small wayward clouds, the sky was clearer then he had seen in a while.

'What a gorgeous day!' He thought excitedly to himself. Reaching the kitchen, he quickly pulled open the fridge and reached for a delectable looking apple, some chilled water and a few dandelions off of one of the shelves. Having what he needed, he closed the fridge door and then crossed the kitchen towards a small cupboard; he opened it up and reached in, and pulled out a small bag of bread. Ragnor then went over to one of his counters and a minute later he had a sandwich ready to be devoured. After a quick stop to put the bread away, he carried his breakfast to his table, sat down and ate. As he chewed his food, Ragnor mulled over how he had come to live in Ponyville.

His parents had told always told him that he had to face life with an attitude that could best all of the obstacles that came his way, teaching him fundamental values that he followed to this day. Taking care of his body was one, and when he was a little filly once, he had let himself get carried away when eating food and quickly became fat. Years of teasing from other filly's and slight scolding's from his parents had led him to make a promise to himself to lose weight, and he did, exercising daily and watching what he ate with a critical eye. It had taken him months of hard work and lots of willpower, but he had prevailed and now was in prime physical condition for a Stallion of his age. Another fundament was that he had to keep an open mind, because **'not everypony was the same'** his mother had lovingly whispered to him one night when he was about to fall asleep. He took his mother's words to heart and never judged a pony based on their sexual orientation, which part of Equestria they came from or their physical appearance. Looks could be deceiving after all, and he learned that lesson the hard way.

The most important lesson that his parents had taught him however, was the ability to forgive anypony that had done wrong by him and to welcome anypony that sought his friendship with a caring smile and an open heart. Everypony made mistakes in their lives, some more harmful than others and what showed true maturity was the ability to forgive the ponies that truly wanted to atone for their mistakes.

When he became eighteen years of age, he had decided to head out from the hustle and bustle of the majestic city, Canterlot. Wandering around aimlessly and helping anypony that needed his help, he eventually drifted into the quaint little Ponyville. He had instantly fallen in love with the village's friendly citizens and had resolved to himself to help around in any way he could. Whether it was by small renovation projects or simply delivering items to numerous ponies, Ragnor had quickly won a place in everypony's heart. They had even given him a place to stay nearby the Everfree forest for free, provided that he stayed, and if he were to leave that he would tell everypony before doing so.

He had no plans on leaving the small village however, the urge to help was too strong and the friendly inhabitants too inviting for him to leave.

After finishing his breakfast, he threw on his saddle-bag, having already packed it the night before, opened up the front door leading to the outside world, stepped out and shut it behind him. He did not bother locking it as he had nothing of value to steal and thefts were almost unheard of in Ponyville.

Ragnor took in a deep breath, letting the fresh summer morning air fill his lungs. The sweet pollinated scent of freshly budded flowers soothed him and the cool breeze kissed gently at his body, filling him with a sense of calm that he had never thought was even possible. 'Perfection.' He thought to himself.

He let out a sigh of content and then continued on his journey towards the spa, unaware that his life was going to change dramatically, all because of two very special ponies.

His walk to Ponyville was uneventful, with the only remotely exciting event coming from watching a bunny charge across the small dirt path and disappearing in the bushes.

As it had turned out, only a few ponies were up at the early hour that Ragnor had become used to. Carrot Top, an orange mare with an orange mane, was unsurprisingly setting up her best carrots to sell for the day in the Ponyville market. Applejack, a light orange farming mare with a pale yellow mane was transporting a cart full of Sweet Apple Acre's apples, no doubt getting ready to sell for the farm. Other ponies were awake and moving around, traveling to destinations only known to them, but Ragnor didn't really care to learn what they had planned for today because he promised to help the twin sisters at the spa, and he would be dead before he broke one of his promises. **'Say what you mean and mean what you say.' **just one more valuable piece of advice from his father, one that he practiced all the time.

Ragnor perked up as the Ponyville spa came into view. The structure was painted a fabulous shade of pink, with baby blue trimmings surrounding the roof and tinted windows. A big sign proclaimed the buildings profession and business. "_Soothing Oasis". _

'Soothing indeed' Ragnor thought as he trotted up towards the main door, already feeling an atmosphere of relaxation and calm emanating from the structure.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his slight frazzled nerves, before squaring up his shoulders and opening the door to proceed inside.

Ragnor stopped dead in his tracks at what he was seeing. The main lobby's walls had been painted in a dull shade of indigo that was like Twilight Sparkle's fur and blended in quite nicely with the particular shade of grey that was the concrete floor, much like as if one were to view the sky at dusk during the middle of a calm winter evening. The walls and floors were outlined in lines of brown that added an earthly feeling to the atmosphere and the various potted plants and ferns that were strewn about the main lobby just added the final touch to the calming aura of the building. These facts were of little concern to Ragnor. What had fixated his attention so completely however, were the two mares standing behind the front desk at the end of the lobby, chatting to each other. Two mares that were the exact opposite of the other yet looked perfectly alike at the same time. The foreign twin owners of _"Soothing Oasis"_

One of the mares had the fur the colour of light pink, with a lusciously smooth mane and tail the colour of light cerulean blue. A white headband accented her natural colours and served as a cutoff point to frame a pretty face with warm, moderate azure eyes highlighted in pale pink eyeliner that anypony could drown in. A white collar hung around her neck, modest in every aspect but for the small light cerulean gem set in the middle. And finally, a pale blue cutie mark of a wonderful flower complimented the rest of her body, seeming to make her as gentle as the flower itself.

The other twin was the same in every single aspect except for the colour. The mare's fur colour was a light cerulean blue, and her mane and tail colour were a light pink. She wore an headband identical to her sister's, and framed the same pretty face, complete with the same warm azure eyes highlighted in a pale blue eyeliner that was as equally depthless and hypnotizing as her sister's. An identical white collar hung around her neck as well, except the small gem in the middle was a light pink instead. Her cutie mark was an exact copy of her sister's, except the wonderful flower was rather a pale pink colour instead, complimenting her body as well and picking her out to be as tender as flower herself.

All of these facts were the only thing that filled Ragnor's mind as he gazed in awe at the foreign twin mare's, and only one remote comprehensible thought went through his head.

'They are beautiful.'

He was snapped out of his stupor when the light pink mare noticed him and spoke out, slightly startled.

"Oh, why hello there! You must be the pony that Miss Rarity said was coming by to help yesterday. Although she did not mention what a fine Stallion you are. Big and broad, perfect for the tasks that need to be done today!"

Ragnor flushed quite visibly due to his white fur, partially because of her flattering comment, but also because of her exotic accent that she spoke with. The way the words rolled off of her tongue when she spoke made a imperceptible shiver travel along his back and down his legs.

'What in the hay was that?' he wondered to himself, curious as to why her voice would invoke such a strong reaction from him.

The other twin, the light cerulean blue mare nudged her sister from behind, giving her a slightly exasperated look.

The light pink mare gasped in slight mortification.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, assuming who you were and making comments without even introducing myself!" the light pink mare grasped and lightly tugged her sister to stand beside her.

"My name is Aloe, and this is my twin sister, Lotus. We are the owners of _"Soothing Oasis" _and we would like to formally welcome and thank you for coming here to help us today." Aloe and Lotus both had warm smiles on their faces, and Ragnor almost flushed again at how beautiful they were.

The light pink mare, Aloe, glanced at Ragnor nervously. "You are the Stallion that Miss Rarity said would be helping us today, are you not?"

Ragnor nodded his head once in affirmation.

Visibly relaxing, Aloe breathed out a sigh of relief "Oh thank Celestia you are, that would have been mortifying to have assumed you for the wrong pony. Now then, now that you know of our names, can you tell us your name?"

At this, Ragnor's head dropped low in shame and defeat. How could he tell the twins his name? He just couldn't.

Lotus, the light cerulean blue mare, noticed Ragnor's immediate change in demeanor.

"Umm, is there something wrong? Do you not have a name?" She asked cautiously.

He nodded his head.

"Then why can you not tell us your name?" Aloe questioned.

'Because I can't, I just can't.' he thought miserably to himself. He brought one of his hooves to his mouth, tapped it once, than shook his head in a negative.

The twins were obviously very intelligent as well as beautiful, because Aloe gasped slightly while Lotus brought a hoof to her mouth.

"O-oh. You are a…mute?" Aloe quietly prodded.

He nodded his again.

An awkward silence filled the room, until Lotus smiled, grasped a pen and paper and then trotted over to the other side of the desk, presenting the pen and paper to Ragnor.

"Well then you can write it down!" She exclaimed happily.

Ragnor chuckled silently, and then grasped the pen in his mouth and wrote down his name on the paper.

"_Ragnor."_

Aloe visibly perked up at this. "Ragnor, huh? I have never heard of a name like that before, but it sounds simply luxurious!"

Ragnor flushed slightly at the comment again.

'What in Celestia are these mare's doing to me?'

"Anyways, now that we have the introductions cleared up, follow me around back and I shall show you what you can help us with today!" Lotus smiled slightly before trotting off, Ragnor quickly following.

Before he disappeared behind a wall, he stole one look back at Aloe. The beautician was already looking at him, and once she caught his eyes, she gave a warm smile and a wave before turning back to the desk, a pony already walking in through the doors. Ragnor let his sight settle back on Lotus and gave the beautician one more appreciative glance.

'I can get used to this!' He thought to himself with a grin.


End file.
